fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/2013
Invasion What? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) My crappy rendition of a cover image for the eventual extended and re-imagined TBFaU. Coming whenever I get less lazy. ZoshiX Talk Blog 02:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Your Icon Has Started A Cult The Cult of Shrek the Pornstar. I hope you're proud of yourself, because you started it. Ludicrine: oh my gog what why Look-a-troopa: I don't know Ludicrine: SHREK IS LOOKING FOR PORN Look-a-troopa: No He already found it Ludicrine: SHREK HAS FOUND PORNO Shrek just read a Jarjar Binks x Speddos x HAROLD THE ALMIGHTY TURD fic Look-a-troopa: Shrek is truly lord and savor Ludicrine: Can I make this conversation into a holy poem and put in on dA Look-a-troopa: Yes In fact You must Ludicrine: It shall be done, Bishop Mercuron In the name of Shrek the Pornstar And then we sang a song in his glory and contemplated how his glorious face would look on various art on dA. Yep. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) A little help with the tree, will ya? I'm making an attempt to fix this, as well as updating it completely, but can you provide the names of Helen's parents? Also, the name of that weird dragon of Eclat and Blasty? I know you are recovering from your vacation (or lack thereof), but I've searched and found nothing (unless I'm indeed blind), so yea. 13:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay, finally getting to this issue. I'll look into what I can, but I honestly don't remember next to anything about the family tree. Last time me or DMS updated it was probably over a year ago. ZoshiX Talk ' 15:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The red one is named Radix, but after looking around I have no earthly idea who the mother is. I guess for now we should just mark her as unknown. I think the weird dragon was named Franklin or something. 'ZoshiX Talk ' 15:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Siggy Test ' ZoshiX Talk 03:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Page movement Hey ZoshiX, is it okay if the Martian Series under HankGuideDude's page is moved to an independent page? I'd ask Hank myself, but he's given himself a one month break and I want to get this cleared before I continue. »NNW • Reply here, thanks! • 10/6/2013« : And um... If you're not too busy, could you check what's wrong with the code in the SR Enemy experience template here? The EXP boxes are blank, but I can't find anything wrong with the input values... Or unless there's a limit to the values? » NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 14/6/2013 « Halp I got kicked off of bureau status because Harold told Wikia that I was "abusing my powers" and they believed him without checking the evidence. Bump me up again pl0x, because I can't edit anything including my own page and it sucks. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) According to your user contributions you still have b-crat status. As well, it shows that I am unable to edit the "b-crat" status on the user rights management, as it is greyed out. I'm not sure quite what to do here. ' ZoshiX Talk' 19:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, now he's a Hasbeen. Who the fuck is Harold? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :We screwed around with the admin titles. Hasbeen means admin. Harold = Haru = dA fag ' ZoshiX Talk' 04:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, that dickcheese. Okay, then. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's fixed now. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:03, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Two Descendants Arrive! Descriptions are mentioned on the image file. Please note that pet ancestry works incredibly differently than it does for other creatures, and that an ancestor will have an intense rivalry with their descendants. Happy Halloween Day of the Dead! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:12, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Coolio. Addin' ' ZoshiX Talk' 20:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki theme + Some other questions If you're going to keep the current theme, could you at least change the font color of URLs (to have a better contrast)? It's rather difficult to read them, and I usually have to ctrl+A pages just so I can read the words. » NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 8/11/2013 « That's odd. On my screen the color is quite readable as is. I'll brighten the links just a bit and see if it helps. ' ZoshiX Talk' 15:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Is there a way to align templates to the left, center or right? If not, is there a way to force text to begin beneath an object (images, templates) without spamming s? » NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 11/11/2013 « I'm pretty terrible with wiki formatting to be honest. You'd have better luck asking some one such as LAT or Hank. ' ZoshiX Talk' 17:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) PAGE CREATION I created the melee weapons page for ya. CHASE248 (talk) 19:15, November 24, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 Erm... I guess that wasn't entirely neccessary but okay. ' ZoshiX Talk' 22:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I be chat mod? I come here almost every day. I am young and that means i won't allow innapropriate content. CHASE248 (talk) 19:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 1. We're not actually too worried about "inappropriate content," as you could tell if you've ever been in an active chat. 2. Most of our chat modding needs are already fulfilled by Samuel17, who is here nearly all of the time. ' ZoshiX Talk' 22:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Center 1499th Place You've won the place of the 1499th pet for the sixth Adoption Center. CONGREDNULTASIENS- ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 20:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) The avatar Wikia compresses avatars, which produces artifacts. There's no way to counter that, but if you "view the image", you can notice the ".png.jpg" at the end of the address. Removing the .jpg will yield the original image. I put that tip here for future reference in a little bit more noticable place. Fun Fact: The reason why mine doesn't look that goofy's because I only used 2 colors. 18:52, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I realized it had been doing it to all of them when I went and looked at all of the other avatars. Well, that's that I guess. I'll probably make a simpler version for the purpose of a user pic, or something like that. ' ZoshiX Talk' 18:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Contrast is a bigger factor in JPG compression. Whenever two similar colours touch, the JPG corruption occurs. A good way to recognize similar colours would be to use the magic wand tool in Paint.NET, keeping it at 50% tolerance. Look-a-troopa (talk) 18:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Testing New SimpleSiggy Talk 19:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC)